A Cooks Discernment
by Jatd4ever
Summary: The truth, it was a burning flavor, one which would open her mouth wide enough for all to see. Another fic for the story game.


***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or is characters**

 **It is late, I apologize for spelling errors, so feel free to correct me on that. Thanks to everyone in this story game. I really hope I did not rush this, again feel free to give constructive criticism. This covers the Algernon, Pepper thing from a few stories ago. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The dread had built up worse then the post ball dishes. For days, the nervous tension, the guilt, and shame had built up, and boiled over. It had to be made known, but how would she phrase it? Oh, why had the days become sour, what had happened to the honey sweet days? No, everything which would be said, needed to be told.

Lips bitten in distress, the twisted apron accepting the abuse, Pepper called her sweetly, though with a quiet reluctance. The glow of her friend was blinding, the cook could not remember how long it had been since she had seen such beauty. Oh, but that made everything even more heartbreaking. "Petal," waving Jane over to a stool. Pouring some fresh juice into a cup, she smiled weakly. "please, have some juice."

It was frightening how the darkness about her eyes seemed darker than usual, and even the slight thinness of her cheeks. "Pepper," Jane frowned. "is something the matter?"

"I do not know how to tell you," a becoming blush drowned her face. "but…. You see…I thought you should know."

"What?"

"It concerns a certain man…..a man of the court."

The she knight rolled her eyes. "Pepper, you know I do not care for gossip."

The quickening of her heart would surely destroy her, the weight of disappointment thickening her tongue. "This is… it is not gossip dearest," her words seemed to clump together like a stubborn pudding. "this is….it is the truth."

"Is it something I must know? Can it not wait?"

What Pepper did not know was that the she knight was keeping her beloved waiting. Yet, she dare not blush, it would not do to spread anymore rumors. Still, it was worrisome that her bubbly friend was only a simmer at the moment. "Pepper? Why must I know? Are you sure you need to tell me?"

"If only it was simple, and I really would keep it to myself, but it….it concerns you as well."

Jane bit her tongue, and took a deep breath."You have not heard?"

"Heard what?" said Pepper in confusion.

"Nothing."

Relieved the castle residents had not discovered her secret, the she knight softened. "I might as well share with you the pleasant news. I do not have to marry any of the suitors, and now I am even free from the dreadful Algernon. I have not spoken to him as of yet, but I have many words which I will happily reserve for him."

In her heart, the cook cried many thanks to her God."Petal," she rejoiced. "that is blessed news. I am so happy for you."

"Thank you."

Now, everything could go back to how it should be. The had a few ideas as to why the she knight was so elated, but that truth was not her own to share. Tension flew away like the smoke from the fire. Pepper could not help but giggle, for it had been so debilitating, but her soul felt refreshed, even cleansed of every evil which had ever passed her way. "I believe that what I was about to tell you would be of no consequence then."

"No, I still do care to hear it."

While it was not as threatening as it had been moments before, it was too late to back away now. The truth, it was a burning flavor, one which would open her mouth wide enough for all to see.

"You see…."

* * *

By the end of it, once the sobbing, the hugging, and grief was over, and reassurance, all that was left was rage. White knuckles shook, stomping, curses unheard. Again Jane was running towards the glimpse of happiness she had. Her bruised companion frowned at her lateness, then softened at the quiet pleading of unasked questions. "Jane?"

Why was everyone affected? Algernon was like the plague, and while she was no physician, Jane was a fighter. Jane raised her eyes to him, his lovely greys clouded with concern. Tracing over the bruise nearest his mouth, she kissed it. "No more," she began. "no more."

The tremor in her voice, the cold whisper which escaped her lips scared him. Yet, he did not question it, but held her as she clung to his warmth. Once she had recovered a little, Jane met his eyes once more, determination burning behind the ever changing green. "Algernon will pay heavily for his sins, and you are going to help me."

"Do I dare ask what you have in mind?"

Separating herself from him, she punched his good arm. "Really Jane?"

"This is not the time to act like a beef brain. First, we are going to need a dress."

" _The_ dress?"

Of course, the cursed dress which brought forth all this distraction. "Why, good sir you are certainly being helpful today. If only you would be so kind as to retrieve it."

"No Jane."

"Why not?"

"Do you want to risk your chances at losing your knighthood?"

"As a knight, my honor has been challenged. According to the knights code, I have the right to defend myself." she fumed.

"Oh, no, no, no. Have you not seen what he had done to my face?"

"What about your face, it is still there. "

As much as he adored the woman, it did not mean she was any less frustrating. Her hands on her hips gesture, as adorable as it was, it did not lessen the severity of the matter. Why was she so stubborn. "He has no honor, there is no telling what else he may try to do."

She wanted to be angry, but his chest was not puffed with his usual pride. The smirk of moments ago was replaced with a line of firm, but gentle concern. What a bother. "Look, there must be a way. If you care to help me then say so. However, if you will not help me then I will do it by myself."

Jane turned away from him, ready to end this. They really were going to need to work on their communication. With her ready to trudge off, he grabbed her hand. "Fine! I will help."

"Good, I knew I could count on you."

Why did she always have to win? To make him feel as though he could never reach her? The push and pull, tug of war, it made him feel insignificant. "Ugh! This is ridiculous! I should have known something like this would happen. Why did I have to fall for you? Why me? So you could play with my feelings whenever you felt like it?"

It was his turn to be frustrated, but this only endeared him to her even more. It had taken them so long to come to such a moment where they no longer avoided each other. A trying man would come a plenty. Yet, a feeling man, biscuit weevil like, sweet, but guarded, loyal, and clothed with honor was the rough gem of a treasure. Gunther, he was a world, a place she could visit, a place that was hers. "Who did this to you?" she softened. "Who made you believe I could leave you so easily?"

Gunther turned his face away, not willing tell her, it was much too painful to remember. At least this time, he did not try to run, which she found encouraging. "I am no murderess, that would be too cruel. You were so kind as to state the fact of how much pain I had caused you in your letters."

The blush from the day before returned with a vengeance."Do you have to keep mentioning it?"

"Of course," She giggled at his sulking, but flashed him her best smile, and gave his hand a squeeze for reassurance. "How could I forget you? I have spent most of my life fighting with you, along your side, competing. You are a part of me now, like a scar I cannot remove. Why you? We are each others compliment, it is the work of a lifetime."

The beginnings of a smile threatened to show on the corners of his mouth. "Figures, I would be stuck with you frog rider."

Instead of a punch, she leaned into him again, knowing his words meant more than he cared to portray. It was nice they could be this close, it was comforting to have him around. Before in her foolishness, she would have never understood, she would not have been there, enjoying his warmth. How did this person become so precious to her? "I am glad you are acting like the biscuit weevil Gunther I know again." she sighed.

"Who else would I be?" he laughed.

"For a while, I thought you hated me. You were not yourself, and avoided me at all costs. Like a thief from the turnkey, you kept away, but that is over now."

It was unimaginable how happiness could feel like after suffering for so long. Was it hope? No, it was a miracle. "What about now," fear coloring his voice."what do you think of me?"

"Now, I am not sure, I certainly hope you are not the kind that gives Jester piggy back rides. I still have not received an explanation for that."

With a roll of the eyes, he kissed her hand. "Is that jealousy I hear frog rider? I am yours remember?"

Competition oozed from those greys, pride bled from the smirk painted on that increasingly, beguiling mouth. Perhaps that smirk would always be so fitting for Gunther, but it was one of her favorite things. Fine, she thought, two could play at that game. Fluttering her eyes at him the way she had seen Pepper try on the gardener, she watched as his face colored in such a becoming shade scarlet, it took all her self control not to laugh. Playing the ignorant, she gasped. "Why sir, whatever could you mean?"

"Do not do this," he frowned. "I am not jesting, I mean what I say. Do I have to write another letter to prove it? What else will it be?"

Jane, as much as she enjoyed this advantage she had over him, she could not stop her sincerity. It was not fair to him, and it would be awhile before he could believe her. "As long as you remember my lovable beef brain, that I will not leave you. Write as many pretty verses as you wish, but you will only increase the advantage I have over you, and prove further that you are mine."


End file.
